


Picnic

by kangeiko



Category: Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday and Pugsley and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

As is traditional, it was a dark and stormy night: perfect for an impromptu picnic. The children had excused themselves from the party after leaving Pubert's presents by his side - both gifts had a Fester-enabled time-delay bit to them, so they were reasonably sure that they wouldn't miss any of the explosions -

"I thought you were going to eat with your new boyfriend," Pugsley said, helping himself to more commandeered party food.

Wednesday raised an eyebrow at that and sat herself primly on the crypt bench. "He's not my boyfriend."

"He came to Pubert's party." That pretty much sealed things in Pugsley's mind - Debbie became Uncle Fester's girlfriend when they went out with Mother and Father, and Joel had gone with Wednesday to Pubert's party. They were practically engaged.

Wednesday's mouth thinned. "Not as my boyfriend."

"I guess. You seem to be glowing, though."

"I am not glowing because I have a boyfriend," She said waspishly and started buttering her bread with vicious determination. "It's the crudités."

*

fin


End file.
